Seventh Shore : Aquaman's beginnings
by Spidersense
Summary: Carbon Copy of Smallville based on another great hero! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE in the end
1. Ep 1:Beginnings Part A

Disclaimer: This fanfic series (which I hope will do well) has trademarks of DC, Warner Bros., etc. And I'm telling you right now; It IS going to be a carbon copy of Smallville. That's why I put it here. I really hope you guys enjoy it. And there probably won't be any Crossovers, just a bunch of Smallville references. So please review!

Seventh Shore –Before the legend of the great leader of Atlantis, there was just a teenager. A gifted teenager who grew up in Seventh Shore…

Beginnings Part 1 

1991 –Seventh Shore, Maryland

It was so dark out, about 2:30 AM. The soaking wet, naked woman ran through the roads and patches of sand. She pulled her dark hair back as she came to the church. She was carrying a small wooden basket. The basket contained her one-year-old baby, a beautiful blonde boy, soaking wet from the ocean, but sleeping soundly.

"This is it," the woman said, "This is the place whereI shallgive upmy child." She looked down at her baby as tears came to her eyes. "This is going to be the last time I see you for a long time. sniff Don't worry; Your daddy made sure you'd be able to survive on the surface world. And we've already chosen a loving, worthy man who will adopt you. sniff Oh dear, I wish I could keep you. But no one would accept you back at Atlantis," She looked down and kissed the baby and said, "Orin. "

She started to feel faint. She couldn't stay on the surface world for too long. She started to cough. So she quickly left the basket on the porchof thehouse and she left quickly.

That morning, a man went out to the front porch of his shore side house. He saw a strange package sitting there, so he picked it up and read the letter attached to it.

2005 –Seventh Shore, Maryland

There was water. Lots of it. The boy was just floating in it. He felt like he could do anything there. Dark, underwater, he felt invincible. Then, he looked down, and he saw it; All of the creatures of the sea. Every single plankton, to each humpback whale. They all stood motionless. The sharks could have devoured the blue fish, and the sardines could have scurried away, but they all just floated there. They seemed to be waiting for the boy, waiting for his command…

_RIIIIIING!_

The boy drearily woke up. It was a hot, summer-like morning in Seventh Shore, Maryland. The boy got up and pushed some of the pillows on the floor out of the way. His dirty blonde hair was a mess, and he was a wearing a tank and fish-print boxers, fairly common sleeping attire for the teenagers of Seventh Shore around this time. He walked into the bathroom door, for it was closed, but his drowsiness didn't let him notice it. He knocked on the door, though he knew who was there. "C'mon Dad, I hafta take a shower!"

"I'll be out in a sec Arthur! Why don't you just go get your clothes, or eat cereal or something!" yelled his father. The boy, Arthur, went downstairs to the wooden patio. It stretched out just enough so that his father, Tom Curry, could fish right in the comfort of his own home. Tom owned a fishing shop, which was just outside of their shore-side house.

Arthur loved the view of the ocean. He often looked at the ocean, the waves, the shore, and the fish. It comforted him. The water felt like a sanctuary to him. Just outside the large window in his room, there was another smaller patio. Arthur went there often. He called it his 'Ocean Kingdom' because it had several objects that meant a lot to him; his fishing pole, his fish bowl, home to his pet seahorse, 'Lad', and an atlas, for him to look up oceans and what not. In the summer, he would lie on the top part of the roof above the patio to sleep. The sounds of the ocean calmed him easily.

But today, he was waiting to use the only bathroom. He went into the living room and turned on the T.V. "In local news, several Seventh Shore boaters and fishermen have recently reported suspicious activity miles away from the Seventh Shore docks. These mysterious nocturnal boats may be linked to the poaching of several sea turtle shells. If you have any information, contact the Seventh Shore police at 987-" Arthur turned off the T.V. in disgust. He just hated poaching and the killing of sea life, besides for basic fishing, like his Dad's business.

"I'm done Arth, you can use the shower now!" Yelled his Dad from the bedroom. Arthur ran up the stairs, but just before he went into the bathroom, his Dad stopped him and said, "Hey Arthur, I know it's kind of late, but what do you want for your birthday?" Arthur stopped to think. His sixteenth birthday was in about 3 days. Arthur didn't plan on asking for anything. Every year it was just he and his Dad, nothing big. And he was fully content with his life for now. "Uhh, you know what? My own kingdom in the sea would be nice." He said jokingly. His Dad said, "If you want an Atlantis, you're going to have to fight for it!" Arthur nodded saying, "Fine. I'll settle with another bathroom." And with that he closed the door.

Tom Curry smiled and walked toward his bedroom, but his smile slowly subsided when he noticed remembered the deal. He went into his closet and buried in a shoebox in the bottom was a necklace with a charm; a golden letter 'A.' Tom looked at the necklace carefully and he decided to put in a vacant drawer in his room and locked it. He decided that Arthur wouldn't mind if he buried the secret of his parents for another year or so. But little did he know, that Arthur's parents were the ones who wouldn't be happy…


	2. Ep 1:Beginnings Part B

Beginnings part 2

A big blue pick up truck drove around the curb in front of Seventh Shore High School. Arthur got out of the front seat and said, "Thanks dad! I have practice today, so pick me up at 4:30, 'kay?"

Mr. Curry responded, nodding, "Sure. Have a good day!" He drove away and Arthur waved, carrying his book bag and a sports bag. Arthur was the star of the JV swim team. In fact, the coach was thinking of bumping him up to varsity. He was, after all, the best sophomore swimmer the school ever had. Actually, he was the best swimmer the school had ever had.

Arthur went to his locker and put his stuff away, got some books too. He desperately pushed them in, for they were too big for his locker. "Dude, you should really get a bigger locker!" shouted James Mercado. He was short, Asian, had dark hair, and he was Arthur's best friend. "Dude, they don't even HAVE lockers my size." Arthur laughed, doing a friendly clap greeting to James.

"I think that you wouldn't have any locker problems if you weren't on the swim team. Why don't you just quit? The Atlantic Ocean isn't enough swimming for you?" Arthur laughed as he finally got his locker closed. "I'm just too good. I _belong_ in the water." "And there goes your ego." The two best buds walked to first period together. They had a field trip today, and they didn't want to miss the bus.

Getting on the bus, the two sat together. "Cheese buses; you gotta hate 'em." Adrian Sanders, a black, athletic, and very friendly classmate of theirs sat in the seat next across from them. "Hey Adrian." Said James. "Hey guys. Do you know what kinda place we're going? It's supposed to be this new aquarium thing." "It's the new Seventh Shore Maritime Research and Recreation center." Said, Arthur. He didn't say it, but he was excited to go there.

The rest of the bus was humming with kids talking loudly and jumping up and down. They didn't care where they were going, because they just wanted to go! "Settle down kids!" Yelled their science chairman, Dr. Smith. "I need to take attendance!" And with that, he began going through names. Arthur's name was always called early, for he was a Curry.

"Arthur Curry?" "Here" "Okay, let's see, Kako Cynna?" "Here!" Kako had just ran up the steps of the bus. "Sorry I'm late!" Kako walked past the teacher into the densely populated area of the bus. Kako was a beautiful girl, but most people didn't know a lot about her background. They knew that she got her dark hair from her Inuit descent, but that was about it. Everyone knew, however, that she was extremely popular, being the friend of Melinda Cory, the resident teen queen of the sophomores. Melinda was always being snobby and mean, but Kako was there to subtly keep her in check. However, Melinda wasn't on this bus, so she didn't know quite where to sit. She passed a bunch of guys who were whistling at her in the sexual harassment sort of way. She saw her friend Adrian, so she said, "Hey Adrian, do you mind if I sit next you?" Adrian smiled, moved over and said, "We haven't been trip buddies since the fifth grade." She sat next to her and laughed. The boys looked to them. Adrian noticed and said, "Oh these are my friends-" "James and...Arthur...right? You're in my chem. class?" she asked, instantly recognizing the two. "Yeah we just never talk." Replied James jokingly. Arthur was too busy gazing at Kako's smile.

"Hello class, I'm Doctor Marilyn Rose, and I'm a certified marine biologist. I'm head of the best and only marine life research team here in Seventh Shore." The class stared, mouths agape, at her attempt at interesting the sophomores. The Seventh Shore Maritime Research and Recreation Center looked like half museum for kids and half vacant research laboratory. It was plain white on the inside and out, and apparently had close to no workers or visitors. It could seriously need a makeover, and it was brand new.

Arthur, James, Adrian and Kako all sat next to each other during the orca demonstration. Arthur paid the most attention as the killer whales flopped and swam through the water. He felt one with the creature and that he could feel its emotions. Just as he was dazing into his own little world of the sea, James waved his hand in front of Arthur's eyes and said, "Dude, are you alright?" Arthur shook his head and said, "Yeah I'm okay. Hey look its his big splash finale!" The whale flew into the water, and then suddenly splashed downwards, causing the entire class to get wet. "Oh jeez, now I'm soaking!" yelled a girl from the top of the stands.

"I like the water. It's very refreshing." Said Arthur. "Me too. It's nice." Replied Kako, smiling at Arthur. They stared at each other for about a minute and she winked at him, and his face got even redder.

A/N: Hey guys please review, this episode isn't done yet, so I'll print Part C soon. Happy Haloween!


	3. Ep 1:Beginnings Part C

Beginnings, part C

When the class's stay at the Maritime Center was coming to a close, Dr. Rose was leading the class tot the exit. "If anyone is interested in a student volunteer program here at the maritime center, please take an application." Most of the kids just passed her, to her dismay, but at no surprise. However, Arthur and Kako both took an application. "You planning on volunteering here?" "Yeah," said Kako, "my ancestors worked with aquatic animals. Who knows; maybe my bloodline will help me with my volunteer work?" Arthur stopped walking and smiled in awe, thinking "She's so perfect."

Leaving the bus to go home, Kako went over to Arthur and said, "I'm going to volunteer at the Maritime Center tomorrow, you coming?" Arthur, blushing said, "Why do you want me to come?" Kako, confused, said, "Well I thought that, you know, umm..." She cut off Arthur from walking and said, "Look, I just didn't want to seem so alone. You're the only other person who took a volunteer form, and I really don't want to be alone. So please," She looked into his eyes, "I'm asking you as a friend Arthur. Come to the Maritime center tomorrow." Arthur couldn't help but just nod. She smiled and walked away.

The next night, Arthur went to the Maritime Center and was going to sign up to volunteer, but he saw in the window Dr. Rose and an assistant. He overheard their conversation. "I can't believe it. These people who claim to be honest traders are ripping the shells off live sea turtles! They are so far off the boardwalk, that the international waters protect them from us, and we can't even find them. God, if only there was a way to protect all Sea turtles from them, just like this little one." She was washing a baby sea turtle apparently orphaned by the poachers.

Arthur, hearing this, crumpled up his papers and went back home. He was furious at the poachers that were killing these innocent creatures, in his hometown, nonetheless. He put on green swim trunks and literally jumped out of his window into the sea.

He just swam. Swam underwater as fast as he could. He was out swimming underwater fish at incredible rates. He finally stopped at about ten miles from the boardwalk. He slowly dipped his head out of the water and saw it; there was a boat. Two men were on it. He could tell that they were up to no good. He dipped back into the water and quickly swam to the other side of the ship. He listened above the water for what they were saying.

"This Radar Harpoon Deluxe is perfect for getting those poor turtles." Said one thug. He unveiled it to the other, and also to Arthur. Arthur saw a golden three-pronged fork like thing attached to chords and ropes. It was facing downward and straight at Arthur. "This radar detects all undersea life, and we can clearly tell if there's a turtle, whale, or mermaid we're aiming at." This made Arthur quickly dive deeper and away from the harpoon. He saw there was a family of sea turtles passing by. He desperately tried to get them to go away, but he knew the harpoon was about to be launched straight at them.

"Looks like we got the first catch of the night. FIRE!" Yelled the thug. The harpoon quickly shot down under the water. Arthur quickly swam in front of the sea turtle and caught the harpoon with unnatural underwater strength. He looked to the sea turtles who didn't seem to move. Arthur desperately wanted to tell them to go. He thought so loudly, he thought the word, "GO!" and instantly, as if hearing his thoughts, the turtles ran away.

Arthur was quite surprised by this, but he saw that the harpoon was starting to retract back. Arthur gave the chain of the harpoon a good snap of his foot and took the harpoon itself. He looked at the three pronged fork like golden rod, and thought, "I actually kind of like holding this." He looked up and remembered what he came to do.

The two thugs on the boat were scratching their heads. One thug saw that the chain had been broken. "I could've sworn we had those turtles!" "You thought wrong." They both turned around and saw a dark figure of a person holding the harpoon. They were shocked for about a second , but when one tried to run away, Arthur threw the harpoon at him in a spinning formation, so that the blunt end struck him with suck power that it swung him overboard. The other thug ran to the other room on the boat. Arthur quickly ran to cut him off but he saw that the thug already reached a shotgun. Arthur did a quick back flip back into the water. The thug went over to the ledge to shoot him down, but when he got there, the figure was gone. The thug turned around slowly and saw him. Arthur took the gun and slammed it in the thug's face, making his nose bleed. Arthur looked around and quickly swam home, but not before pulling the boat back into the bay.

The next day, Arthur walked into school with his head held high. He stopped some poachers, and he almost forgot that today was his birthday, but he remembered after his Dad let him use their new bathroom. Walking through, he saw Kako, with a mean look on her face just for Arthur. He suddenly remembered that he never got to volunteer. "Kako, look I'm so sorry I. I had to do...something." Kako turned around with that look and said, "I felt so lonely there by myself, you know that?" Arthur felt bad and said, "I know, and I'm sorry, and I was going to go and-" At this point Kako started to walk away. Arthur ran and cut her off saying, "WAIT! Listen Kako I'm sorry, but you can't be mad at me on my sixteenth birthday!" She stopped and sighed, saying, "It's your birthday?" He nodded smiling. "I guess I can't stay mad at you on your special day." She came up to him and hugged him. The rest of the day for Arthur was smooth sailing.

Tom Curry was at home. He knew that Arthur was coming home soon, but he was afraid that Arthur's destiny would catch up with him. "Hey Dad, I'm home!" Arthur came in smiling. Tom said "Arthur, I need to tell you something urgent." "What is it?" Suddenly, in the locked drawer in the room, a glowing light appeared. The light bursts open the drawer and out came a glowing gold letter "A" pendant. It flew straight into Arthur's hand and suddenly, the light overcame Arthur and all he could see was a blinding light...

A?N: And that's the end of episode one. Please review you guys!


	4. Ep 2:Heritage part A

Episode 2- Heritage

A blinding golden light overcame Arthur and he fell to his knees and his entire mind went somewhere else. His mind was transported into a totally different place that the necklace had activated.

Arthur was in a small temple. It was an ivory temple with arches with a small fountain place that seemed to be the center of the entire temple. The water that flowed out of the fountain seemed to shine a bright cerulean. The waters flew high into the arches, creating walls of ice as the surroundings of the temple. Arthur walked through and saw the fountain and a woman sitting there. She had dark hair and she wore thin golden robe. She seemed to love the water as much as Arthur did. He sat down next to her.

"I know you love the water. It's no surprise, you are my child." The woman said, staring at Arthur. He had a strange look on his face. "What are you talking about? My dad told me that my mom walked out on us a long time ago." The woman looked at Arthur and lifted her hand, as to touch his face, but when she touched him, Arthur felt nothing; her hand just went through. The woman just stood up and said, "You have finally come of age my son. You must learn of who your parents are, what your heritage is, and who you truly are."

"I am an essence of your mother, Atlanna. I was stored into this necklace that was to be activated on your 16th birthday. Your birth name is Orin and that is who you are; Orin, son of Atlanna and your birth father, Atlan."

Arthur, confused, shook his head and said, "Wait, my name isn't Orin, and my birth father is Tom Curry. I don't know who you are, but you're not my mother. And how are you doing this?"

"What I'm saying is all true. I can only answer the right questions that have been programmed into this necklace pendant."

"Okay. Umm, how is this whole pendant essence thing going on?"

"Your father Atlan is a wizard. He is the reason you survived on the surface world."

"Surface world?"

"The land you live on is what we refer to as the surface world, for I am a member of an undersea people; we are member of the undersea empire of Atlantis."

Arthur looked at Atlanna like she was crazy. "What are you talking about, Atlantis is a myth?!" Atlanna smiled and said, "No, you are living proof that undersea people live. Haven't you ever noticed your connection t the sea? You are the greatest of all Atlanteans because you bridge the great gap between the surface world and Atlantis. And your father has given you abilities. You can breath out of and under water. You know undersea life better than anyone else, because you can communicate with them! In the sea, you are literally invincible!"

Suddenly the glowing light flashed again and Arthur was back in his house. He was lying on the floor, with his father looking over him. "Arthur?! Please, say something! Are you okay?" He put his hand on Arthur's neck. But he pushed his hand off and quickly got up. "You told me that my mom walked out on us!"

"Arthur please you have to-" "NO! Don't tell me what I have to do! You don't know me! You don't know where I'm from; you don't know where my parents are. But now I know." Arthur quickly put the necklace on and took off his shirt and pants, storming out of the house.

"Arthur, where are you going?!" Tom chased Arthur to outside the house near the shore. Arthur stopped and stood in the water, wearing shorts, and he turned around.

"..Home."

And with that, Arthur dove in to the deeper water and in a flash, Tom could see his son's torpedo-like movements through the water.

A/N: Please R&R! I kind of had to hurry on this chapter, b/c this episode is gonna be long.


	5. Ep 2:Heritage Part B

Episode 2 part 2- Heritage

Arthur swam a few miles in a matter of seconds. He ended up north on the border of Sixth Shore. The beach was inhabited with surfers, many yound, like himself. Initially he wanted to go to Atlantis, but he didn't know where, and he really just wanted to get away from his dad.

Under the water, he saw one person crash way down almost to the bottom: it was a very deep part of the beach. The girl hit her head on the surf board, and it must have hit hard, Arthur thought, because she was out cold. Srthur quickly swam over and helped her up, out of the water and onto the beach. It was Kako, and she had a bruise. Arthur put her down gently as a young boy of about twelve came over with his surf board. "Kay, Kay, are you alright!" She opened her eyes and spit out some sea water. She saw Arthur in a blur, and fainted again.

When she woke up, she saw that Arthur and the boy put her down on a towel with a lifeguard checking her bruise. "She's okay, it's just a little scratch, a bump." the lifeguard said.

While she was out the boy introduced himself as Kako's brother, Kyo. When Kako was finally at her sneses, she said, "Arthur? What are you doing here." "He saved your life." said Kyo. Arthur smiled and said "It was no big deal." Kyo nodded, "Yeah it was! If you weren't there, my sister would've drowned!" "That makes me feel better Kyo, thanks." Kako replied sarcastically, as she once again stared into Arthur's eyes.

It was a few hours later, and Kako was sitting on the towel with Arthur and an icepack. "You never told me what you were doing out there in the ocean, with no surfboard. And how'd you get here." Arthur didn't want to revela anything, so he said, "Umm I uhh...cab!" Kako smiled and said, "We should really meet somewhere else. I mean, other than you saving my life." Arthur shook his head, saying, "I don't think I'm gonna be saving people in the ocean often."

Kako smiled. "So why were you out in the ocean with no surfboard?" aRthur looked out into the sea and said, "I'm more of a swimmer." "Duh. You're only like the best swimmer in the school, and quite possibly the state!" "Yeah. I've always felt a connection to the ocean. (And I definitely do have some ties) But I go here for an escape." Kako nodded, "Problems at home on your sixteenth birthday, Molly Ringwald?"

Arthur said, "You're a mind-reader aren;t you?" Kako laughed and said, "Well? What problem?" "It's my Dad. Today he told me I was adopted." "Oh. and you're pissed that he never told you?" "Yeah. And I pretty much burst out of the house yelling that I was going 'HOME' whatever that is. That's howI got here."

Kako smiled, adn they silently stayed there, breathing together in time with the ocean. "You shouldn't be too mad a t him. I'm not. I'm glad he adopted you, 'cuz you might've grown up elsewhere, and we wouldn't have met." Arthur smiled and gazed into her eys, as she gazed into his. In a silence that lasted forver, they leaned over to each other. "She whispered, "Happy birthday..." and closed her eyes as she moved in.

But there was a sudden "LOOK OUT!" from Kyo coming out of the water. The two turned around and saw an old rusty car coming at them, specifically Arthur. They both jumped up and out of the way in time. After eeing that they were okay, Kyo said, "That is the abandoned station wagon in the woods outside the beach!" Arthur saw that no one could drive that rust-bucket, so the question was: Who rolled it down?

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but since Smallville might be doing an episode, I think I should finish this before they do tak it! Thanks for the comments!


	6. Ep 2:Heritage Part C

Heritage Part 3-

"A recent outbreak of severe cases of a mutated gene syndrome, known as 'meta-humanism', has been spotted in the following areas in New England: Westchester County, Manhattan, Shore County in Maryland, Port-Gotham in Maryland, and its sister city, Gotham. These 'meta-humans' seem to exhibit strange, other-worldly abilities, such as flight, increased stamina, pyrokinesis, and several other dangerous, supernatural abilities. These 'meta-humans' can be emotionally unstable, and if you see on you are to report it immediately at-"

Tom Curry turned off the TV. With this new news, and his son still out in the ocean he was very worried. It was already late. Arthur finally came through the door slowly and looked at his father. After a long awkward silence, the both simultaneously said, "I'm sorry."

The next day at school, Arthur saw Kako and said, "Hey." in an awkward fashion. She said "Hey." also looking down. They were both pretty quiet at their lockers. Arthur said, "Look, if you want to pretend that never happened, I can-"

"Oh no, no! I'm not ashamed or anything, it's just...wel I'm not used to this whole 'couple' thing. And I don't really want this to spread around, cuz it'll start rumors and then-"

"I get it, I get it. I won't tell anyone. Not James, not Adrian, not even my Dad." She smiled and said, "Cool. So I guess you and your Dad are okay?" "Yeah. I was just a little upset."

The bell rang to start class, so he said, "We should go." She said, "Yeah...class..." She looked around and saw no one in the hall and looked up to kiss Arthur,when suddenly- "EXCUSE ME!" A very short, angry kid was passing through. "Woah...sorry...we didn't even see you."

"NO, you didn't." He said angrily, pushing Arthur, and shaking his head at Kako. "What's up with Robbie? I never tease him or even talk to him." Kako nodded, "I think he's had a crush on me since forever, that's all. Forget about him, I like YOU." She quickly gav him a peck on the lips and ran to class.

Later that day when Arthur was home, he went up to his room to take a nap, when suddenly..."Robbie? How did you get in my room?" "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Arthur looked puzzled and said, " Robbit, look, it's nothing personal, but-" "SHE'S EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"She doesn't WANT YOU!" yelled Arthur, frustrated. Robbie said to him,"I know. She never will. And if I can't have her..." He disappeared. Arthur looked astonished and looked to wher he was standing, and in the hallway. He was gone. Just then, he felt a cloth go over his mouth and he blanked out. "..No one will" said Robbie, holding Arthur's body and a cloth of noxious alcohol.

Arthur awoke, tied to a chair, in an abandoned warehouse. He felt someone else behind him, so he nudged them. "Wha? Wht happened...where..?" "KAKO! It's you!" "Arthur! where are we?" "I think we're on the old boardwalk in the old warehouse. But the last hting I remebered is-"

"Oh good, you're awake. I wouldn't want you to sleep through my little party!" Robbie was walking around the warehouse with an entire gallon-container of gasoline. "Robbie, HELP!" yelled Kako. "He's the one who put us here, Kay. but how?" Robbie continued to pour the gasoline around saying, "I'm a metahuman, Curry. that means I'm at the op of the food chain. I have powers! I can teleport. But it doesn't matter cuz I doubt you have the power to stop fire with your breath!"

Robbie bent over to Kako. "Why couldn't you be with me! This si your last chance of survival! Declare your undying love, and you'll survive, while Curry gets to roast in this old warehouse!" Kako looked at him and said, "You're insane, LET US GO!" Robbie shook his head and said, "Can't do that."

He took out a lighter and said, "Any last requests? Not that it would help. You shouldn't have gotten together. I tried to stop you at the beach yesterday. The car? Remember? But now you'll both have to burn. i'm sorry Kako, but you could've been with me. Now it's TOO LATE!" He threw the lighter to the ground starting a fire.

Arthur was thinking critically. "I have abilites...I'm...I'm an Atlantean! I can do something. we're on a board walk...what can I..." Then it hit him. He could feel the fish below him. Tinyand sparse, but they were there. So he echoed his thouts into the ocean. "Creatures of the deep, help me now! Destroy the base of the boardwalk and free me!" The thought loudly, but it was difficult to concentrate between the heat, the smoke, and Kako's cries.

But the fish heard him. first it was some bluefish and angelfish knawing at the wooden base. But soon, it was hundreds of fish: sharks, dolphins, lobsters, crabs, and even octopi, trying to destroy the base. Finally, two large shark came through and quickly the warehouse shook. Arthur yelled to Kako, "We have to fall into the ocean! Trust me! I'l explain later!" Kako nodded and they quickly tried to move the chair, but they didn't need to: The entire floor tilted, and the two flew out of a broken window, into the sea. from then on, the dolphins freed the two and they sailed away, as the firemen came.

Arthur told the dolphins to put them down near the shore, but not too near; he didn't want the police to see controlled dolphins and sharks. The two told the police everything, but stated that it was pure luck that the base was destroyed. Before the police took them home, Arthur told Kako, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise..."


	7. Ep 3:Power part A

Episode 3- Power

It was the day after the incident at the pier, and Kako and Arthur were both excused from school, so they both were at his house to work things out and understand what happened. "So you're an... _Atlantean?_ I thought that was just a myth?" Arthur was shaking his head in unsurely, "Apparently, it's not. This golden pendant is a contact, or a link between me and my mother. My biological mother."

His father walked in saying, "I was given Arthur from an unknown person. He seemed to be soaking in salt water. All I was given was a note to take care of you and that pendant. I should've told you about it and I'm really-"

"I know Dad." Kako was rubbing her head, saying, "So you contacted the fish. Atlantis...wow. That ceratinly explains the whole swimming ordeal." Arthur and his father looked at each other and Tom said ,"Kako, this is a huge secret. No one can know." Kako nodded and said, "Of course! You have my word. I don't want everyone finding out all of this." Tom smiled and said "That's good. I don't want people snooping around my son." Arthur nodded and smiled at his accepting father and girlfriend.

Arthur and Kako decided to finally volunteer together at the SSMRRC (see chapter 2). They saw Dr. Rose there, watching a whale from through the tank. "What brings you two here? Don't you have school." "We're excused for today since we were involved in the fire that burned the old pier yesterday." Dr. Rose was surpised, saying ,"Oh my. Well, as long as you're alright. Here, check this out." They all went back to the tank nd saw the whale. "This isthe Killer Whale you guys saw at teh demonstration a few days ago. Her name is Moira, and she was discovered caught in a chemical spill near Port-Gotham. We've been keeping her here for about a year. She seems to enjoy it here. Mybe she's just too sheltered to go back into the ocean."

All the while Arthur was staring into the eyes of the large Moira, feeling what she felt. Arthur said, "She's afraid. She doesn't want to be hurt again by another spill." Dr. Rose was shocked at his empathy. Kako quickly tried to cover, saying, "Ummm, that MUSt be it, eh doctor?" They both nodded.

After an entire day of quality time, working with the animals and each other, Art and Kako walked out together laughing, her on his arm, saying, "And when the seastar wouldn't get off your hand! Ha ha!" He laughed and said, "That's not as bad as your shirt getting all-" They bumped into another girl. She was beautiful with blonde hair. Arthur stared in shock, and Kako said, "Sorry." Arthur stayed in shock and said, "a...a...ALEX!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oohhh, so you still _remember _me? That's good." Kako looked confused and asid, "You know her?" She said, "I only went to elementary school with y'all!" Alex hugged Arthur and he said, "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see- when did you- you looks so- oh my gosh!" Alex smiled and laughed saying "You're still such a dork." James ran up to them, huffing and puffing, saying, "I gasp tried to gasp stop her. gsp She can RUN! gasp" Alex rolled her eyes and said, "So is he!"

Alex stuck out her hand at Kako. "You're Kako, aren't you? The names Alex. You popular socialites don't remember us fifth grade dorks." Aelx, James and Art all went together to the local hangout to catch up, yelling and askign questions. Kako was left behind. Alex said, "Hey Kay! You comin?" She nodded and ran to her. As Kako, James and Art were leaving, Alex saw that aman was hding in the trees. She looked closer to see him walk away. She eerily went to catch up with her old buddies.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updatd, i just hope that this is better than AC on Smallville. I'll continue this time!


	8. Ep 3:Power part B

Power, part B-

Alex, James, Art, and Kako were all sitting at the local pizze place. They were all laughing catching up on each other's lives, and having a good time. Except for Kako. She didn't really know Alex, yet it was more than that. Laughing at a joke, Alex responded, "...And then you threw the ball straight atCoach Burlins! Haha!" James and Art laughed, saying, "How do you remember that!"

Kako nodded, and looked in another direction, drinking her soda. Art laughed and smiled and didn't noticed. He was busy gazing into Alex's eyes. Alex was staring back. James noticed this stare, and noticed Kako and quickly said, "ahem Al, why don't youask Kako about herself!" Kako and Alex both said, "Oh no..." Kako said, "Ummm, Alex I'd much rather hear the rest of your stay at Littleville." "Smallville. Yeah, I know ,it sounds really boring, but it was weird. Meteor showers aglore, that's why we moved; the meteor showers made metahumans."

Kako said, "You don't honestly believe that?" Alex nodded and siad, "Yeah it was on the news. A bunch of people with different powers." Jeams said, "Wow, so those freaks are in other places too." Art said, "_People with other abilites aren't freaks!"_ The three just stared in silence. "ahem It depends on how you use those abilities. Gifts. They're gifts." Alex nodded weirdly saying, "Okayyyyy, umm, well, those **gifts** often came with pschotic breakdowns, mental delusion, and overall craziness. Most of the time. But let's not dwell on that. What about you Kake? You still friends with Princess Melinda?"

"Princess?" said Kako offended. "Yeah. She was always the queen of our grade, even in elemntary school. How is she? Still bossing you around." Kako was disgusted. She said, "Yeah, andI think the Princess is begging for me to go home." She got up and walked away. Art got up and tried to get her to stay, but ended up saying, "I'll catch ya later Alex!" James just shook his head, and Alex nodded.

Alex was walkign home by herself, and noticed another car was in the driveway. She walked in and saw her Dad, shaking, terrified at someone else in the room. "It was a GAMBLE! You lost, that's IT!" Alex walked in and said, "Dad who are you-" "**THAT WAS BEFORE THE OTHER METEOR SHOWER! I AIN'T GOT NO HOUSE, NOT ENOUGH MONEY, BUT WHAT I DID GET-"** the man shot a powerful vibration from his hand at the wall, knocking it over, and nearly missing Alex. She looked shocked and the mans said, " **I also got a meteor power. So you're gonna GIVE ME THE MONEY!" **The man looked at Alex and grabbed her. While she was shaking, he said, "**...or your daughter gets it."** Alex's father said, "No! Tony, you can't-" **"Oh I CAN! AND NO POLICE! I'LL BE BACK IN TWENTYFOUR HOURS, THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME!" **Alex tried to get away, but Tony put up his hand and another quake was visible. **"You're not goin' anywhere girlie..."**


	9. Ep 3:Power part C

Power, part C

Arthur and Kako, her reluctantly, went to Alex's house to hang out and to "make amends." They instead found a distraught Mr. Olsen, packing things, scraping up money, calling banks. He had told arthur and Kako to not say a word to the police, but he was so scared he didn't really remember. Arthur and Kako were scared as they drove home.

"I can't believe this! We have to call someone, we have to-" "I'm sorry, Art,I really am, but her dad said not to tell anyone." Arthur understood, and banged the steering wheel. "I can't believe this. I have powers, theysaved us before, I should be ble to find Alex, I should be able to-" Arthur drove to a shore. Getting out, Arthur kneeled into the water and just stared. Kako rubbed his back as his eyes teared up. "Kako...she's my friend. She just moved back into Seventh, and I don't wanna lose her." Kako was sympathetic, "I'm so sorry, but there's not much either of us can do. Unless there's a sea creature that can go through the sky. It was just then the two saw a flock of seagulls.

Arthur had used his powers on the flock of gulls to find anyone being held hostag, a blonde girl. When the gulkl that had found her finally came back, the two quickly followed it in their car. They both drove through the forests, quickly following the single seagull. They saw a cabin in the distance where ten seagulls had beung to circle. They parked a few yards away, as not to be seen. Arthur said, "Kako, I have an idea, but stay here, and if things get really bad, call the police. But stay here." Kako, worried, said, "But how can you have a one-up on this guy if you're not near the ocean?" Arthur kissed her and said, "I have a plan."

Tony was pacing back and forth, with his hand pointing at a bound-and-gagged Alex. "Five hours, and it will all be over, girly." Arthur saw, and he knew he had to get him out of the way. He went to one ned of the cabin and continuously knocked on the door with a rock. As Tony came around to inspect it, Arthur quickly ran to the other side. He sneaked in and started to untie Alex, as she shook her head saying, "He's gonna hurt you Art!" Arthur was almost done untying her legs when suddenly he heard a large blast above his head against the door. "**I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU IS, BUT YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD IN ABOUT THREE SECONDS!" **Arthur stood up and forcefully said, "Let's just say I've got good luck on my side!" "Oh yeah!" Tony lifted his hand, and right before he shot a vibration directly at Art, three seagull came in and started pecking at him, causing him to shoot down a wall. Arthur rant to that wall, right in front of the bathroom andoutdoorpump.

Tony chased away the birds andaimed for Art. Alexjumped up to stop him, but he kicked her and she was unconcious. "Tony said, "Say goodbye, bird-whisperer!" As he shot his super vibration, Art ducked and the vibration knockeddown the pump and bathroom, leaving somewhat of a fountainof water behind art. When he stood up, the water began to encircle him, and Arthur's muscled flexed and his eyes became aconcentrated, dark blue. Tony looked shocked and then shot another strong vibration with a direct hit at Arthur.

Arthur was able to stand his ground. His arms were up and he withstood theentire blow. At this point the water surrounded him. Tony was now flushed with fear, saying **"What ARE you**!" As Tony tried to run, Arthur shot a large chargeof water against Tony with his army, causing him to fall back out of thecabin, unconcious.Kako finally came up and helped up Alex, who was slowlycoming to.She had called the police after the pump exploded, and they were already arriving.

The police took Tony away to an Asylum a few miles away from Port Gotham. He was later declared psychologically insane. Arthur explained how he heard "screams" in the woods, how Tony had the ability to shoot out vibrations, and how one "somehow backfired." Alex told about how the seagulls randomly attacked Tony.Mr. Olsencame to the scene, overjoyed and told the police how Tony had lost a bet back in Kansas. Before being taken away in a police car, Alex thanked Arthur and Kako, apologizing for the way she had acted toward her. "Arthur's lucky to have a girlfriend like you, and I know that we're gonna be friends too."


	10. final Note final Chapter

Author Note:

I decided to bring back this series in shortened form on a new fic called SEVEN SHORES so please check it out maybe this new one will get farther and thanks so much for even checking out my stuff! All the notes on the new series are on the new fic.


End file.
